Forbidden Love
by chibi saiyan saylor
Summary: Trunks and Goten fall in love at a young age. But Trunks turns 10. And some stupid kid at his school tells him being gay is wrong, so he deserts Goten. To top it off, Goku and Vegeta seem to have fallen for each other! T/Gt, V/Gk. YAOI! Possibly a hint of
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Chibi Saiyan Saylor is back! Woo-hoo! I'm finally writing a yaoi story! I'm sorry, it might not be as good as my other ones *cough*cough*. It's my first yaoi story, and I know I say I LURVE yaoi (which I do!) but I just can't seem to find the right words (how emotional!). Anyway, have fun. Don't flame me too bad. *Looks down* HEY! I found my earring back! COOL! (how irrelevant XD)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. One of my characters will be coming in the story later, but I'll include that then. All ideas, characters, etc. of DBZ go to the all holy and wonderful leader, Akira Toriyama, but I'm sure you knew that. Otherwise, why would you be reading a DBZ fanfic? ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
"Goten, honey, we have company!" ChiChi called sweetly to her son who was playing in his room. He jumped up and sprinted down the hall.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten's eyes lit up as they locked on his lavender-haired friend.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Trunks hugged his friend. Bulma and ChiChi smiled at their sons, thinking this was just because they were close friends.  
  
"Mommy, can we go to the forest?" Goten tugged his mother's apron.  
  
"Of course sweetie! Be home for dinner!" ChiChi turned to Bulma. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"That would be lovely! I just have to pick up Vegeta. I can't leave him alone at home to cook," Bulma laughed. "Trunks, we have to go pick up Daddy."  
  
"Aww, but Mom! Can't I stay here with Goten?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Bulma, I'll watch the boys!" ChiChi dried her hands on a dishtowel.  
  
"You will? Thanks Chi!" Bulma jogged out the door, took her helicopter capsule out of her pocket, and opened it.  
  
"Now be good for ChiChi, Trunks!" Bulma called to her son standing in the doorway.  
  
"I will, Mom!" He called back. She got in the plane and flew away.  
  
"Well, boys, you can go play in the forest if you want." The young demi- saiyans looked at each other and nodded. They leapt out of the front door and flew in the direction of the forest.  
  
Once they landed, they looked at each other.  
  
"Lets wrestle!" Trunks tackled Goten to the hard ground. They rolled around, pulling each other's hair, punching each other. They slowed down, looking in each other's eyes. Soon they were just lying on the dirt ground, breathing hard.  
  
"That was fun. Wanna keep fighting?" Trunks looked at his younger friend. "Goten?"  
  
Goten was breathing peacefully, his eyes closed. Trunks carried his friend and laid him down on a patch of leaves. He sat on a rock and played with the squirrels around him.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten's small voice came from behind him.  
  
"Yeah Ten?"  
  
"Let's go back. I'm hungry."  
  
"Good idea. Are you too tired? Do you want me to carry you?"  
  
"No, I'm okay, I just gotta stretch." Goten extended his arms above his head, yawned, then said, "Let's go."  
  
"Welcome back, boys! We were just setting the table," Bulma said to the red- cheeked demi-saiyans as they came through the door. Their fathers were sitting on either side of the couch, waiting for their food. Trunks and Goten crashed beside them.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Trunks. He was sitting with one leg bent under him. Something about Trunks was different. It was very faint, and he couldn't put his finger on it. But something.  
  
Goten snuggled against his sleeping father's side.  
  
"Wuh. oh. wuh? Is dinner ready? Oh, hey Goten?"  
  
"Boy's, dinner's ready!" ChiChi called from the kitchen.  
  
"Good timing, Goten!" Goku stood up and stretched, just like Goten did. His shirt rose above his belt-line and Vegeta blushed as he caught himself looking at the muscular strip of flesh. He shook himself and walked into the kitchen.  
  
They sat down at the table, Trunks across from Goten, Vegeta across from Goku; Bulma across from ChiChi.  
  
They ate for the first ten minutes in silence. Vegeta wouldn't look at Goku. He was getting the strangest sensation in his stomach. Perhaps I'm coming down with something, he thought to himself.  
  
Goku avoided Vegeta's gaze as much as possible, as well. He just didn't feel comfortable looking at him.  
  
"So." Bulma tried to make conversation.  
  
"Gohan, how was school today?" ChiChi asked her oldest son.  
  
"We had this really big test. It was easy, though." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh really? You studied, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"What else does he do?" Trunks mumbled under his breath. Goten started laughing.  
  
"Gohan, how are you and Videl?" Bulma asked with curiosity.  
  
"Bulma!" Gohan blushed. "We're fine, we're fine."  
  
"I can't take it any more!" Vegeta stood up with such force the chair fell over. He left the table, grabbed his coat, and walked out. Goku stared at the door. He would've followed, but Vegeta barely touched his food. So he switched his empty plate with Vegeta's full one and started to eat.  
  
"I'm sorry, ChiChi. I really am. Trunks, sweetie, let's go find Daddy." Bulma took Trunks' hand and walked out the door.  
  
"Well, we might as well clean up." ChiChi started clearing the table. The two demi-saiyans started helping their mother, leaving only what Goku would eat.  
  
* * *  
  
ChiChi took Goku's hands in hers and looked into his twinkling eyes. She leaned up and kissed his lips. He grabbed her and pulled into a deeper kiss. Two small black eyes peeked from underneath the table.  
  
"Daddy?" Goten's small voice squeaked. Goku snapped from his love-trance and glanced at his young demi. "What are you doing to Mommy?"  
  
ChiChi blushed a deep crimson. Neither of them had noticed their youngest son watching them.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I kissed her. That's what you do to someone you love." Goku smiled and broke from his wife. He sat down at the table.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"He's going to learn eventually, might as well learn now!" The saiyan man laughed.  
  
"What's love?" Goten climbed on the table. ChiChi rescued her son and placed him on her lap.  
  
"It's when you're with someone and it just makes you feel so good inside your tummy. Love is when you want to be with the person all the time because they're such an amazing person."  
  
ChiChi looked at Goku expectantly.  
  
".Like your mother," Goku added hastily.  
  
ChiChi smiled and put Goten back down on the floor. "Now go play with your toys," she tapped his behind in the direction of his room.  
  
Once in his room, Goten stared at his ceiling. Love is when you want to be with a person all the time. his father's words rang in his ears. That's how I feel about Trunks. the young demi thought. He stood up and walked back into the kitchen. His mother was washing dishes, so he tugged her apron.  
  
"Mommy, can me and Trunks go to the forest?"  
  
"Sure sweetie. But if you're gone more than an hour, Daddy will come and fetch you, okay?"  
  
"Okay Mommy. Thank you."  
  
He picked the phone off of his hook, called Trunks, and told him to meet him in the forest. In the forest, Goten found Trunks sitting on a rock, waiting for him.  
  
"Goten, what's up? Why'd you want me to come here?"  
  
"I want to show you an enchanted place."  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
Goten grasped his hand. He went running deep into the forest.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just close your eyes!"  
  
Trunks closed his eyes. Goten hesitated for a second and then grabbed Trunks' head close to his. Their lips touched. Goten felt something stir in his stomach.  
  
Trunks started to restrain, but he stopped. Hey, this feels kind of good. Trunks thought. He wrapped his arms around his best friend. Goten stroked Trunks' hair. They just stood in the middle of the forest, embracing one another.  
  
A drop of rain fell to the ground near them. Then another. Then another. Soon rain was coming down hard, but they didn't move. It took them ten minutes to realize it was raining. Goten laughed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go find some cover. We're getting wet."  
  
They flew to a tree that had a lot of leaves. They sat on one of the branches, holding each other's hands. Goten moved close to Trunks and leaned his head on his shoulder. Trunks put his arm around Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Goku, I'm worried about the boys," ChiChi said back at the house, looking out the window.  
  
"Want me to go fetch them?"  
  
"Please? Could you? Take an umbrella. I don't want them catching a cold," ChiChi handed Goku an umbrella. Goku took it and flew out the door.  
  
He landed in the forest and called the demi-saiyan's names.  
  
"Dad?" Goten's voice came from high in a tree. Goku flew up and searched the tree.  
  
"There you are. C'mon, you guys are getting wet. Let's go home." Goku lifted Goten up and put him on his back. Trunks scrambled on Goku's shoulder. The saiyan man lifted the umbrella up again and took them home.  
  
"Trunks! Thank goodness you're okay! I was getting worried!" Bulma lifted her son up and held him close, not minding that her clothes were getting wet.  
  
"Goten, look at you! You're all wet! C'mon, let's get you into some dry clothes." ChiChi raised her son up and brought him into his room.  
  
"Thank you for bringing them home, Goku! You're so great!" Bulma smiled and left with Trunks.  
  
The next afternoon, Goku was sitting on the windowsill in his bedroom. He overlooked the front yard, watching Goten and Gohan play tag. He was so lucky, he had two amazing sons. The love of his life was in the kitchen. the refrigerator. And there was ChiChi, his wife. But he was feeling some sort of empty feeling in his stomach.  
  
There hadn't been evil for years. Did he miss the thrill of fighting evil? He knew what that felt like. This was something else.  
  
Gohan was leaving for college soon. But he still had Goten, and Gohan would visit.  
  
ChiChi. Could there be something wrong with her? No, of course not. He loved his wife. right?  
  
What could he be missing?  
  
Suddenly, the image of Vegeta popped into his head. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks and Goten crept up close to Goku and ChiChi's bedroom door. They pressed their ears to the wood. They looked at each other, then Goten was brave enough to open the door a crack. He his eyes focused on his parents, who were kissing again. He caught a glimpse of his mother's tongue slipping into his dad's mouth. He closed the door and turned to Trunks.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
The lavender-haired demi nodded. A sly grin slid across his face. He pulled Goten's face towards his into a kiss. He slipped his tongue across his younger friend's lips. Goten flinched. It wasn't what he expected. But after a few seconds, he grew to like it.  
  
They left for Goten's room, closed the door, and continued kissing.  
  
Inside the room, Goku pulled away from ChiChi.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chi. I can't do this."  
  
"Why? Goku, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I. um. I need to train."  
  
"Goku, this martial arts business has become your life!" ChiChi saw the longing in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Okay, you can go train. Have fun. I'll have a nice dinner waiting."  
  
"Thanks Chi." Goku left the room. ChiChi sat on the bed in the line of light that was coming through the crack in the door.  
  
Outside, Goku trained by himself. He couldn't stop thinking. He didn't even realize he was pounding on the punching bag. Until it broke.  
  
"Oops." Goku smiled and placed his hand behind his head. He looked at the sand and broken canvas on the ground. I'll clean it up later, he thought. Right now I'm gonna take a walk.  
  
Goku walked through the forest in back. He wandered up to the lake and looked at his reflection.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He said to himself. He needed to get away from everything. He stripped down to his boxers and dove in.  
  
"I gave up a chance to be with ChiChi. Why? I had never done that before. That night. That night when the Briefs stayed for dinner. There was so much tension between me and Vegeta. But it wasn't our normal rivalry. It was something else." The saiyan swam laps around the lake.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise in a bush. He hoisted himself onto the edge of the lake and peered into the woods. A small dragon ambled out of the forest and looked around. There was fear in his eyes. Goku walked up to him and lifted him up.  
  
"Hey, little guy, why are you all alone? Shouldn't you be with your mommy?" Goku walked into where the dragon had appeared from and looked around. Something flashed in the corner of his eyes. The saiyan snapped his head in the direction. An adult dragon, a light purple colour, peeked out from behind a tree. He had teal coloured eyes and a yellow belly. He looked awfully familiar to Goku.  
  
"Ikirus? Gohan's old dragon friend? Wow! It's great to see you!" The dragon in Goku's arms made a noise and squirmed to get down. Goku set him down and he ran over to Ikirus.  
  
Ikirus looked at Goku with such longing in his eyes that it made the saiyan almost want to cry.  
  
"I bet I know what you want! Stay here, I'll be right back!" Goku kicked off the ground, forgetting that he was still only in his boxers.  
  
He peered through Gohan's window once he was in the yard. Gohan looked up and started when he saw his half-naked father tapping on his window. He raised the glass and stared at Goku.  
  
"Gohan, take a break from studying! I have something great to show you!"  
  
"Dad. Um. You're wearing boxers. Wet boxers. Are you okay? You and mom didn't-"  
  
"I went for a swim." Goku cut him off sharply, blushing slightly. Gohan cocked one eyebrow at his father.  
  
"Just follow me!" Goku started to fly away. Gohan closed his books and followed his father, leaving his room empty.  
  
As they approached the forest, Goku turned to his son and put a finger over his lips. He landed in the forest quietly, as to not scare Ikirus away. He whistled. Ikirus and his son came out into the clearing.  
  
"Dad? It's just two dragons. What's so special about--" Gohan stopped mid sentence. "Ikirus?" He breathed.  
  
Ikirus stared at Gohan, taking in memories. Gohan whistled a familiar tune. The dragon started dancing in spite of himself. Goku sat on a log and Ikirus' son climbed on his lap. They smiled at old friends reunited again.  
  
"Kakkarot," Vegeta came from inside the shadows. They all jumped  
  
"Kakkarot, get some pants on. No one wants to see that site." Vegeta said in disgust. Goku blushed, place Ikirus' son on the ground, and went back to where his clothes were laying on a rock. He slipped into his pants and caught a glimpse of Vegeta's blushing face, turning quickly.  
  
Kami damnit! Why am I staring at Kakkarot all the time! I've never felt a feeling like I do now! Vegeta thought. Gohan noticed the glance exchanged between them. He cocked one eyebrow, but shook it off quickly.  
  
"It's great to see you again, Ikirus!" Gohan hugged his dragon childhood friend. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Goku smiled.  
  
The small dragon strayed off into a bush, drawn in by a girl's voice. The rest of them didn't hear her. That's why they were surprised when they noticed he was gone.  
  
Ikirus whined, calling for his son. Gohan and Goku searched frantically through the brush. Vegeta stood off to the side in his standard pose; arms crossed, legs shoulder-width apart.  
  
"Gohan, is this what you're looking for?" Videl was holding the little dragon. It was gnawing on her hair, and she was giggling. Ikirus cried and ran over to Videl. His son jumped out of her arms and onto him. Videl smiled and ruffled Gohan's hair.  
  
"Shouldn't you be studying?" she nudged his side.  
  
"My dad was just bringing me to Ikirus, my childhood friend," Gohan couldn't keep a smile off his face.  
  
They all played around for a while, all except Vegeta, that is. Videl tackled Gohan a number of times, making him blush madly.  
  
"Videl, would you like to stay for dinner? ChiChi and I sure would love to have you."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I promised my father that I'd have dinner with him." Vegeta pretended to gag himself behind her back.  
  
"Well, we better be going. Ikirus, any time that I'm free, I'll come here and we can play, okay?" Ikirus whined and rubbed Gohan's shoulder with his head.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy, I'll be back!" Gohan laughed and he stroked Ikirus' head.  
  
They kicked off the ground and flew away. Gohan and Videl were side-by- side, joking, laughing, Videl teasing Gohan. Goku and Vegeta also flew side by side, trying to avoid each other's gaze.  
  
At Hercule's mansion, Gohan kissed Videl goodbye. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ugh, get a room." He said sarcastically.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the Sons', Goku went to apologize to ChiChi. She accepted it, gratefully. But she knew something was wrong. And she knew that it was going to end up bad. But she was ready for it.  
  
Gohan, still love-struck from his kiss with Videl, floated upstairs to his and Goten's room. He was going to study, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to focus. He opened the door and saw Goten and Trunks lying on his bed. Kissing.  
  
They didn't notice him at first. They were lost in their own world. But when he cleared his throat, they turned quickly and saw him standing in the doorway. Goten didn't realize it was anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Goten said happily, as if nothing had happened. Trunks was a little embarrassed. He didn't realize that it was different that he was kissing a boy, just that he was kissing.  
  
"Um." Gohan coughed. He couldn't really take it in. "Goten, I" He closed his eyes, trying to regain himself. He waved his hand out the door. "I have to study."  
  
Goten took Trunks hand and led him out the door. Trunks kissed Goten's cheek.  
  
"I gotta go back home. See ya later, Goten!"  
  
"Bye." Goten stood at the doorway where Trunks flew away, waving sadly. He went into the living room and turned on the TV. * * *  
  
Okay, I'm sorry! I know, there was kind of a point when I was stalling. I had writer's block MAJOR! The whole scene with Ikirus was sort of pointless. Maybe he'll come back for something later. I'm not quite sure yet. But we'll find out! Stay with it! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's been so long! I don't know how many dedicated fans I have, or at least had. I probably lost them all since I haven't updated in MONTHS! I was on an American Idol craze (I LOVE YOU, CLAY!!! ^^;) Sorry, a little obsessed. Well, even since AI's been over, that's all I can talk/think/ dream/eat/breath about. Anyway, I'm sort of back. Sometimes I just don't feel like writing, but I'll try to get this written fast and well.  
  
Disclaimer: All ideas, characters, thoughts, etc. copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. Exceptions: Blake and Satoshi are characters I thought up. Hiyama belongs to my friend Kels-chan, username Phobia (by the time I get this out she might've changed it! ^^;;). I don't make money off this, though I wish I did... Leave me alone, I'm a broke homo loving hobo.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kakkarot," Vegeta muttered to himself through his training. "I just can't concentrate! Maybe nature will calm me down." Vegeta stopped doing one- handed handstand/push ups and stormed out the Gravity Room door. He opened the back door of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bulma, I'm going to the forest to train. Probably won't be back any time soon."  
  
"Try to be home before dark, sweetie? I'm cooking a nice dinner!" She called back from her study. Vegeta winced at the 'sweetie' nickname.  
  
"I'll try!" He shouted and closed the door.  
  
In the forest, he still couldn't concentrate.  
  
"ARGH! I can't get Kakkarot off my mind!" the Saiyan shouted aloud. He punched a tree.  
  
"I'm glad you're so taken with me, Vegeta." Goku said from the shadows. Vegeta blushed.  
  
"Listen, I'm glad I ran into you here. And I'm also glad you said that aloud. Because. um. I was sort of thinking the same thing."  
  
"What? Are you saying.?"  
  
"I think that's what I'm saying."  
  
"Kakkarot. This isn't right. We're both married. With kids."  
  
Goku placed his hand behind his head in embarrassment. The next thing he knew, Vegeta was rubbing his arms. Goku looked down at the short saiyan. Vegeta took his gi top in his teeth and ripped it off. He looked sexy, with the torn fabric in his mouth and fire in his eyes. Goku forgot all rivalry between them and took Vegeta by his shirt. He lifted him off his feet and brought him to his lips.  
  
"Kakkarot." Vegeta muttered through the luscious lips in which were caressing his own.  
  
"Shhh." Goku licked the smaller saiyans lips and pushed him to the cold ground. Vegeta continued to rip Goku's gi off. Goku bit Vegeta's neck. The short saiyan moaned in pain and pleasure.  
  
Soon they were both naked. Vegeta forced Goku into a doggie-style position. The taller saiyan groaned. He liked the pain. An unusual emotion for him. Vegeta went super saiyan to increase the throbbing. He could tell that his receiver was enjoying it. Goku tried to keep his voice down.  
  
"Let it out, Kakkarot, I know you want to scream." Vegeta said through gritted teeth. Goku took the advice and screamed.  
  
Gohan was in a different part of the forest training while his mother was at the store. He heard his father screaming. He was worried and rushed toward Goku's voice. He was met with Vegeta 'servicing' Goku.  
  
"Dad," he managed to choke out. The stopped abruptly. Vegeta powered down and fell back, releasing Goku.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Goku blushed. "Um. Funny to run into you here! Uh. it's not what it looks like! Shouldn't you be studying?"  
  
"Mom went out for a while so I took advantage. I'm beginning to regret it."  
  
"Well it's your fault for following your father's scream," Vegeta was looking the other way.  
  
"I thought my dad was hurt! Damnit Dad, put some kamidamn pants on!"  
  
Goku looked shocked. His son had never talked that way. Immediately, he responded and started searching for his gi pants. He couldn't put his top back on, for Vegeta ripped that off.  
  
"You too, Vegeta! Don't you ever two ever think of consequences? What if it wasn't me who found you? What if it was Mom? Or Bulma?"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have screamed," Goku mumbled to Vegeta. Vegeta slapped Goku's ass.  
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan screamed in fury. "I saw that! Argh, I need a drink!" Gohan stormed out of the forest and made his way to the local bar.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stared at each other as they gathered the remaining bits of their clothes.  
  
In the bar, Gohan sat down and thought about the his two recent findings.  
  
"First my brother, now my dad. This is ridiculous."  
  
"Hey, here's a new face." The bar tender leaned over the counter. "So, what's the problem sweetie?"  
  
"What makes you think I have a problem?" Gohan said indignantly.  
  
"For one, your cute little face is all screwed up. For another, you just said 'First my brother, now my dad' out loud."  
  
Gohan blushed. He didn't feel comfortable telling a stranger his problems.  
  
"It's nothing, really. I just found out shocking news about my brother and my dad."  
  
"Well, why don't I get you a drink, on the house, and you can tell me about it. Don't worry, you don't have to say any names. And I swear on Kami himself I won't tell," she added when he looked worried again.  
  
"Get me something without alcohol, though. My mom will kill me if I come home drunk."  
  
"Sure thing, sugar."  
  
"Okay, well, I was going to my room to study. I share my room with my seven- year-old brother. And I when I opened the door, he was on his bed, kissing his best friend."  
  
"How sweet! A seven-year-old romance! His best friend is a girl?"  
  
"No, his best friend is a boy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. And just now, I found out where he gets it. I was in the forest, you know, the one right off West City? Well, I was there, and I heard my dad screaming. So I rushed to his voice. And there was. well, how could I explain this?" Gohan coloured madly. "Try to follow this. My little brother's best friend's dad. Got that? Well, he was. um." Gohan coughed. "Servicing my dad anally." He mumbled.  
  
The bartender gasped. It wasn't what she expected.  
  
"So why'd your dad scream?"  
  
Gohan glanced at her, giving her a knowing look. Her eyes widened and she nodded.  
  
"Listen, cutie, you must be having a tough time. How about I take you out to dinner one night?"  
  
"Actually, I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I mean, not sorry that you have a girlfriend, but sorry I asked. I mean- Well, she's a lucky girl. Maybe you can tell her and she can soothe you."  
  
"Maybe. But she knows them, and she won't be able to act the same around them. Especially around my dad and my mom."  
  
"Oh, man, your parents are still married? That's gotta be extra hard. And listen, I sort of know how you feel. My ex-boyfriend just found out that he's gay, and now he's dating my brother. It's kind of weird, but I've learned to adjust. And I'm happy for them, you know? They're happy together. Maybe you're mom will get over it once she finds out, maybe she won't. And as for your brother? Well, he's a kid. They're always experimenting with weird stuff. And who knows? He might be gay when he's older, he might be straight. At least he's with someone you know and trust, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan said, starting to see the bright side of this whole situation. "Thanks.. uh."  
  
"Blake," she stuck out her hand. Gohan took it gratefully.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
She smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"We have to tell Bulma and ChiChi," Goku looked at Vegeta's profile. They were sitting on a log after Gohan found them.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this Kakkarot.But. I love you." Goku looked at Vegeta's eyes brimming with tears. He took him in his muscular arms.  
  
"Shhh, I know. I love you too. But it's wrong. We're married men with kids. We've been rivals for as long as we've known each other. And suddenly we turn around and we're lovers? It's str-"  
  
Vegeta suddenly leaned up into Goku's soft, wet lips. Goku pulled away.  
  
"Vegeta, we have to tell them before it goes any further." Vegeta pushed him down and dominated.  
  
"We already had sex, Kakkarot. It's out of the ballpark. There's nothing we can do now. We don't have to tell the women quite yet. It's more exciting when it's a secret."  
  
Goku enjoyed his lovers lips for a few minutes, then pushed him away.  
  
"It's getting really late. It's nearly dark and I left after lunch. Chi'll start to worry. Bulma will too, knowing her. I just don't know what I'll do about my top that you ripped."  
  
Vegeta sat quiet for a few moments, deep in thought. Then he said, "Tell her you ran into me in the forest. That won't be lying. Say we," he thought again, "got a little rough. That won't be lying either. So you won't lie, just you won't tell the whole truth."  
  
"Thanks, Veggie. I wouldn't have been able to think of a good excuse without you."  
  
"Don't call me Veggie. I'm not produce."  
  
Goku smiled and stood up. He kicked off the ground and made his way home, practicing his lines.  
  
* * *  
  
"WHERE ON KAMI'S EARTH WERE YOU?!! I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU LEFT WITHOUT MUCH WORD AND YOU DON'T COME BACK UNTIL AFTER DARK! I HAD A NICE DINNER WAITING FOR YOU, AND YOU DON'T EVEN COME BACK FOR THAT?! YOU-"  
  
Goku picked up his wife above his head. She yelped. He brought her down and kissed her neck. It felt strange after screwing her best friend's husband. But he acted like he normally would.  
  
"Well. I suppose you had a good reason. I expect to hear it starting. now!"  
  
"Okay, so-I-ran-into-Vegeta-at-the-forest-and-we-got-a-little-rough-and-he- ripped-my-shirt-so-that's-why-I-don't-have-it-and-we-were-having-so-much- fun-that-we-just-lost-track-of-the-time-and-so-that's-why-I'm-late-I'm- really-sorry-and-it-won't-happen-again what's for dinner?" The saiyan man said very fast so if he messed up his wife wouldn't catch it. He made his way past her into the kitchen. She blinked, taking what he said in. Her sharp ears picked up every word. She wanted to question it, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Goten, Gohan, come down, you're father's finally home and we can eat!" she called up the stairs. The two demi-saiyans jumped from the top stair to the floor, creating a loud thud, making the whole house shake.  
  
"Hi boys!" Goku said cheerily as they entered the kitchen. Gohan avoided his gaze. They all sat down as ChiChi served them steaming plates.  
  
They ate in silence, except for the scarfing noises the three saiyans made.  
  
* * *  
  
Home alone again, Gohan made his way downstairs. He had a sudden urge to talk to Blake. Making sure his mother was fully gone, he headed for the bar.  
  
"Hey sugar! Something wrong?" worry filled Blake's voice.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Who's this?" Gohan signaled to two men sitting at the counter.  
  
"Gohan, meet my brother, Satoshi, and his boyfriend, Hiyama." Blake introduced them. Satoshi smiled sweetly and they locked eyes. Gohan felt a sudden jolt of energy that made him blush and look away.  
  
"Hey, I get off soon, why don't we all go out somewhere together? Just so we can get to know each other a little better." Blake inquired, checking her watch.  
  
"Sounds cool, but can I just leave a note for my mom real quick so she doesn't worry?"  
  
The others agreed. Gohan ran out the door, flew home, scrawled a quick note ("Mom, I'm out with friends, will be home for dinner. Love, Gohan"), and flew back to the bar.  
  
When he returned, the four of them left for the Sakura Café. They talked, laughed, and ate. Gohan enjoyed their company.  
  
"We gotta get going, we're going to a club tonight. Gotta get ready." Satoshi winked. "See ya later, sis. Bye Gohan," he added, with definite flirt in his voice.  
  
"Let's go back to my place. I'll fix you a drink." Blake said once they had left. You know Gohan is related to Goku in some way when you see his naivety. Not thinking it at all strange, he happily obliged.  
  
Blake's apartment was a good size, considering she was a bartender.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable," Blake called from the bedroom.  
  
Gohan sat on the beige leather sofa, his eyes wandering around the pale yellow room.  
  
Blake appeared again, dressed completely different. She was wearing tight leather pants and an extremely skimpy top. She crawled on top of a very tense Gohan. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Blake, what are you doing?" He managed to choke out.  
  
"C'mon, Gohan, I know you've been wanting this. Don't say a word," she added as he opened his mouth to protest. She bit his lip and smiled.  
  
"Now, why don't you take of this cute collared shirt of yours," she breathed and started to unbutton his shirt. She got to the point of taking of his pants when he regained enough senses to jump up.  
  
"Blake, what are you doing?" Gohan gasped. She stood up and started backing him up towards the wall.  
  
"Let an older woman show you how it's done." She pressed him against the wall and placed her hand on the bulge in his pants. "You know you like it."  
  
"I told you, I-I have a girl friend." He stuttered.  
  
"She's not here, is she?"  
  
"But I lo-like her. A lot."  
  
"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is you and me." She pressed herself against him seductively.  
  
"Stop!" Gohan cried finally, tears brimming his eyes. Blake stopped abruptly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan. I. I thought this was what you wanted."  
  
Gohan stared at her. "What I wanted? I told you a number of times to stop!" Blake smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Ah, yes, but that's where you're wrong. You never once said stop until just now, and that's when I stopped. You were talking about your girlfriend, asking me what I was doing, but you only once said stop." Blake nodded matter-of-factly.  
  
Gohan stared at her disgustedly. He grabbed his shirt and left before she could say anything.  
  
* * *  
  
"ChiChi, have you ever thought about public school for Goten? Gohan seems to love it." Bulma and ChiChi were sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
  
"Yes, actually, I have. But he also seems to love you teaching him and being taught with Trunks. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of sending Trunks to Orange Elementary School. Do you think Goten would like to go?"  
  
ChiChi hesitated. "They wouldn't be in the same grade." she said doubtfully.  
  
"Hey, think about it. They're on the same level since I've been teaching them together. We don't necessarily have to enroll them on two different grades because their brains are on the same level."  
  
ChiChi thought hard. "Well, if you think it's best."  
  
"Of course! They have to get to the outside world! We have just enough time to get them into school this September. And since you seem so unsure, I'll play for Goten's tuition."  
  
"You will? Oh, Bulma, you're the greatest!" ChiChi called into her son's room. "Goten, could you come here for a moment?"  
  
Goten stuck his head around the corner. "Yeah Mom?"  
  
"Goten, this September, you and Trunks will be going to Orange Elementary School. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
"Yeah. what's that?"  
  
"You'll be learning just like Bulma was teaching you, but it'll be in a big classroom full of kids and you'll have to go somewhere else. Like what Gohan does."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Let's go, Trunks!" Goten pulled his best friend's arm back to his room.  
  
"They're so cute together!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Elementary school," Goten repeated once he was back in his room.  
  
"Yeah, that's what your mom said. I head my mom talking about it a lot to my dad. Like he cares, though!" Trunks looked thoughtful. "There's been something really different about my dad. And yours. Something between them is weird, I can't explain it."  
  
"I've noticed it, too. Like that time when you were eating dinner at our house, then your dad just jumped up and was all like, 'I can't take it anymore!'. It was weird."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, Goten, you'll be late for your first day of school!" ChiChi called to her youngest son who was still picking out what he'd wear. He finally settled on what he always wore; orange gi with a navy shirt.  
  
"Ready to go?" Trunks asked his best friend walking out of his house. Goten nodded and they got into Bulma's helicopter she was using to take them to school.  
  
"Thanks again, Bulma, for doing this. I really appreciate it." ChiChi was saying her last goodbyes to the three of them heading out for the city. "Goten, have fun at school! Don't beat anyone up, get good grades! I'm proud of you, sweetie!" ChiChi waved to them as they lifted off the ground.  
  
"Welcome, boys. You must be Trunks and Goten." A young teacher greeted them as they said farewell to Bulma.  
  
"Welcome," she said, "To Orange Elementary School."  
  
* * *  
  
Ugh, what a crappy ending. Well, I needed to get them into school somehow. Note to Vejita-Girl: Sorry, I bet you hated this chapter. I not only stuck Goku with Vegeta, but I separated Videl and Gohan. Keep reading though, you might like it. *hopeful grin*  
  
Well, I'm going to keep trying to write well. Stay with it! 


End file.
